


of pints and protesting

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [14]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Good Friend Nick Herbert, Ilsa: Not Seen But Heard (Shipping)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “And what are you smiling about?”
Relationships: Nick Herbert & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Kudos: 24





	of pints and protesting

**Author's Note:**

> Even when we don't see her, Ilsa is out there. Shipping Cormoran and Robin. Together.

“And what are you smiling about?”

Nick nudged Cormoran with an elbow, grinning. Cormoran tucked his mobile away.

“Just got good news.”

He sipped his pint.

“Ah, good news, eh? I know good news makes _me_ grin like a lovesick fool.”

Nick winked broadly.

“That’s not-” he coughed.

“Doth protesting, are we?”

“Fuck off,” Cormoran said, unable to help laughing. Nick looked pleased.

“I want you to be happy, mate.”

Cormoran nodded.

“And Ilsa wouldn’t mind if a certain blonde of our shared acquaintance made you happy, if you catch my meaning.”

“Oh for _fuck’s_ sake, Nick-”

“I’m just saying!”


End file.
